


Time Doesn't Fly

by DesertVixen



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: How times passes at home





	Time Doesn't Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alessandriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/gifts).



It had felt like they’d been in the Realm for an eternity. 

The focus had been on getting home, and there had been no time to think about what might be happening at home, how much time might be passing at home. 

The question of whether anyone had even noticed their absence had been partly answered by the encounter with Jimmy Whittaker. Although, Eric had to admit that Whittaker wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.

When they finally did get home, they discovered there was only ten minutes missing. 

It had been the longest ten minutes of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I saw your prompt and wanted to give you a little something to go with it! Plus it's not Yuletide without a DDC story...


End file.
